a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a vehicle mounted device for generating electrical energy from wind experienced during periods of deceleration and rest. The device makes use of a combination of an aerodynamic housing, motion sensitive gate means, wind turbines, generators, and power storage units to translate the kinetic energy of the wind into electrical energy. In addition to generating electricity, the added resistance of the system when the gate means is open during deceleration supplements the braking power of the vehicle.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 2008/0283319 A1 to Putnam describes a self-generated wind due to the forward progress of a vehicle is captured in an air flow chamber housing a wind energy system which has a horizontal wind turbine with multiple blades moving in a clockwise direction. The air flow chamber is positioned in an optimal manner to harness the air flow and is essential to producing ecologically desirable wind energy by using a generator to send an AC electric current to be stored in the battery of an electric or hybrid vehicle in order to extend its travel distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2007/0189899 A1 to Serpa describes a wind turbine rotor, the rotor blades of which are shaped generally to resemble the sail of an Oceanic sprit rig sailboat (a traditional sailing craft with a sail plan having unusual and significant aerodynamic properties). The rotor blades might be movably mounted to maximize use of apparent wind. An alternative embodiment includes a contra-rotating rotor of similar design.
U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0231000 A1 to Teo describes a battery charger for an electric vehicle that is provided. The battery charger includes an air scoop to receive a flow of air. A turbine then receives the flow of air from the air scoop during vehicular operation. The flow of air causes the turbine to rotate. A generator coupled to the turbine generates electricity when the turbine rotates. The electricity generated by the generator charges a battery coupled to the generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0132638 A1 to Simonsen describes the use of turbines turned by the wind that passes an automobile when it is running to electricity. This then runs the electric motor. This eliminates the combustion engine. Thus making it so that you never need to stop and get gasoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,485 B1 to Saunders describes a wind deflector assembly attachable to the exterior, front or side surface of a vehicle windshield or body, adaptable to be connected to differently shaped and contoured windshields and bodywork, tunable to obtain the desired wind deflection effect and, in some embodiments, removable and reattachable to the vehicle windshield or other aerodynamically desirable locations on the vehicle body. The exterior surface mounted adjustable wind deflector of the present invention comprises a transparent, flexible shield along with two integrated mounting assemblies in the preferred embodiment. The mounting assemblies employ a clamshell type connector adapted for adhesive attachment to the exterior front surface of a windshield without having to drill or otherwise alter the windshield. In other embodiments, the mounting assemblies may utilize a simple non-clamshell adhesive connector, a hook-and-loop connector, a magnetic connector, or similar connection methods to attach the wind deflector to an aerodynamically desirable location on the vehicle windshield or body. The mounting assemblies each comprise a peripherally-toothed post that is integrated into of one the leaves of the clamshell connector. The post is threadedly mated to one end of a stem extending along the central longitudinal axis of the post. The other end of the stem is threadedly mated to a ball. A platform connector element carries as a part thereof a jaw-forming socket sized to receive that ball and squeeze it so as to maintain an adjusted position when the jaws of the socket are tightened down thereagainst. The platform connector element further includes means to attach the shield to the mounting assemblies using screws and adhesive tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,346 B1 to Wong et al. describes an adjustable vehicular airflow control device (10 and 100). The control device includes a deflector panel (12 and 112) adapted to be disposed on a front section (14) of a vehicle to selectively control airflow about the front section of the vehicle. The control device further includes an actuator assembly (28 and 128) coupled to the deflector panel for linearly moving the deflector panel, such as in vertical direction and/or a fore and aft direction, and rotating the deflector panel. Preferably, the deflector panel is adjustable while the vehicle is moving. A method of controlling a position of a deflector panel disposed on a front section of a vehicle. The method includes sensing a speed of the vehicle and automatically adjusting a position of the deflector panel relative to the vehicle based upon the sensed speed of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,575 B1 to Yu describes a device for converting wind energy into electrical energy for powering a vehicle, the device including a wind turbine positioned on the vehicle and a generator positioned within the vehicle and connected between the wind turbine and systems of the vehicle. When the vehicle is in motion, wind impinges on the wind turbine and causes the wind turbine to rotate. The generator converts rotational energy of the wind turbine into electrical energy. The electrical energy is provided to power the systems of the vehicle and batteries of the vehicle are recharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,782 B2 to Vu describes a wind energy capturing device for moving vehicles including a wind turbine powered electrical power generator for installation on the roof of a moving vehicle such as a truck cab or tractor. The invention takes advantage of the powerful wind force generated by the vehicle moving on the road at moderate to high speed impinging against the wind deflector mounted on the truck cab or tractor. This otherwise “wasted” wind energy is captured and directed to the face area of the rotor blade, rotating the turbine, which, in turn, drives the generator to generate electricity. The electrical energy may be stored in a battery system and used to drive the motors of an electric vehicle or hybrid-electric vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,049 to Kato describes an apparatus for generating electric power from wind including a base, a pair of upstanding, generally parallel, spaced apart walls rotatably mounted on the base and defining an inlet end and an outlet end for wind, an electric power generator mounted on the base and having an input shaft, and a vertical axis cylindrical rotor having a plurality of wind driven vanes and mounted on the base between the walls, and having an output shaft coupled to rotate the input shafts. A curved inner modulator is rotatably mounted on the base inside said rotor and is selectively movable for controlling wind flow through the rotor. An inlet modulator is rotatably mounted on the base at the inlet end and is selectively movable for controlling wind flow to the rotor. A first generally planar director is pivotally mounted on an outer surface of one of the walls and a second generally planar director is pivotally mounted on an inner surface of the other one of the walls and both directors are responsive to the wind for positioning the inlet end toward the wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,759 to Hull, deceased et al. describes an automobile including a body provided with a passenger compartment and a uniquely shaped front end section whereby the forward motion of the automobile will result in a highly effective channeling of oncoming air to the roof of the passenger compartment. An opening is provided at the forefront of the roof contiguous with the downstream end of the front air scoop, and communicating with a chamber arranged above the passenger compartment of the automobile. The chamber includes a rear exit vent. Within the chamber there is an angularly oriented impeller positioned in the direct path of the air forced through the chamber by the front air scoop whereby the impeller is driven by the forced air. The impeller is connected by a suitable mechanical coupling to a generator to provide auxiliary power for the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,925 to Stoeckert describes a wind turbine driven generator for the recharging of batteries utilized as the power source for various vehicles, and particularly an automotive electrically driven vehicle, the mechanical combination wherein wind driven vanes of particular design are mounted to rotate about a vertical shaft disposed in or on the roof of the vehicle, said vanes being completely enclosed within a suitable housing of either rectangular or circular configuration. When of rectangular shape the housing has at least four air current receiving openings, one on each side, each of which do in turn serve as exhaust outlets depending on direction of predominant air pressure, and, when of circular configuration, the housing has but one air current receiving vent, with that vent revolving to face the direction of any wind current by the impetus of a wind vane on the top thereof. In either case, the arrangement is such that the said wind driven vanes rotate while the vehicle is under way, or if air currents are prevalent, even while the vehicle is not in motion, thus to drive a suitably mounted generator for more or less continuous recharge of the battery system. Said generator is mounted within the hub around which said vanes rotate, and comprises a stationary stator, and rotating rotor, the latter being wind driven by the rotating vanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,239 to Spahn describes a battery powered automobile that includes an air operated turbine fed by front and side air scoops for providing both charging current to the batteries and driving power for the automobile. An auxiliary internal combustion engine is included for use when necessary. Deceleration and wind sensitive controls operate door structure on the front air scoop so that is opens, increasing drag, only under predetermined conditions. Braking energy is utilized to help charge the batteries.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.